


In The Mud

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Babyyyy, F/M, Mud, farmer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just some bullshit I wrote like a month ago.</p></blockquote>





	In The Mud

"Steve" You called as you came downstairs, baby Vanessa in your arms.  
  
You chuckled as your little bleach blonde baby wiggled in your arms, finger in her mouth as she looked around with her bright blue eyes. She was almost one, and you were seeking out your husband for help in planning the party. You sighed as you looked around your childhood home, soon going outside. Damn man should have come in from the farm an hour ago, it was raining cats and dogs!  
  
You walked outside, placing your free hand on your hip while the baby rested on your other one. There he was, over by the fence, soaking wet as a result of the rain he apparently stood in for an hour. You set your baby girl down on the last step before walking to your husband.  
  
"Steven Grant Rogers, what in the hell is your problem?!"  
  
Your husband looked at you and smiled, "Nothing. What, a farmer can't enjoy the rain?"  
  
"Not when said farmer is supposed to help his wife plan their first child's first birthday."  
  
"Dollface, we'll do what we did for my seventeenth birthday. Have our parents over, have a nice cookout, Ma will make a cake, we'll be set. We're farm people baby, we just need simplicity."  
  
You sighed and smiled a bit, "Nothing is simple with Steve Rogers as your husband."  
  
Steve smiled and put an arm around your shoulders, bringing you closer and kissing your temple. You kissed his cheek and rested your head on his chest.  
  
"If you get sick, I'll kill you. And by kill you I mean put you to work from six in the morning until eleven at night."  
  
"Ooh, harsh. Twelve hour day to seventeen hour day, just like that?" Steve joked, squeezing your shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, and lunch is only a half hour."  
  
Steve just chuckled and kissed your cheek, "I liked the rain, it was cold. Cooled me off after all that sun today. May need some aloe. The-"  
  
"The green kind, I know. I stopped buying the blue kind back when we were still in high school, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember. I just like buggin' ya. Y'know, 'cause that's what husbands do."  
  
"I know. And now that husband is required to go take a shower and let me know what he wants for dinner."  
  
"Something with mashed potatoes and gravy. Preferably chicken legs. Shake'n Bake if optional."  
  
"Very optional. Now let's go before Nessa gets herself into trouble."  
  
You and Steve turned around, you instantly groaning while Steve began laughing his ass off.  
  
What happens when you leave a baby unsupervised? She starts playing in the mud.  
  
"Vanessa!"  
  
Your little bundle of joy looked up with a big smile, proud of her work. Steve approached her and knelt down in front of her, picking her up and kissing her dirty cheek. She giggled and smeared some mud on his face, only making him laugh more. He laid down in the mud, shirtless and all, letting the mud get into his hair and all. You facepalmed as he did so, letting Vanessa crawl off of his chest and back into the mud, rolling around in it and laughing as her father did the same.  
  
Soon they were  _covered_  in mud, and you had moved over to the steps, watching with fondness and annoyance. You had just bathed that damn baby!  
  
Steve smirked at you, "Care to join us?"  
  
"No. Not at all. I cleaned the house once already, I am  _not_ doing it again!"  
  
Your husband's devious look went from you, to the baby, and then back to you. Before you could even scream you were pulled into the mud with your little family, your husband kissing your cheeks as your baby rubbed mud all over your face, hair, and torso. Soon you were laughing, rubbing mud all in Steve's blond hair as you kissed him, Vanessa bouncing as she giggled. That baby loved nothing more than making a mess.  
  
You laid down in the mud, Steve reaching over to pick up Vanessa and rest her on his chest. He wrapped an arm around you again and kissed your muddy cheek, "Nothing wrong with actin' like a couple pigs in the mud."  
  
You chuckled, "Guess not. But there's gonna be a problem later tonight when you try to get laid."

**Author's Note:**

> Just some bullshit I wrote like a month ago.


End file.
